Kim's adventurous life
by iloverainbows2797
Summary: Kim and a few of her friends fight villains during the night while Kim fights everyday stresses when she's not fighting villains. Chapter seven is up
1. the beginning

**Disclaimer: the only things I own in this sstory are Sheila Gomez, Ariel, Sarah and the club the Night to Remember also don't forget to R&R**

Chapter one:

It was a beautiful Saturday night when Kim Possible arrived at her favorite club in Upperton called the Night to Remember, as she walked up to the bouncer he moved the rope and let her in without asking for her identification. As she walked in she noticed a beautiful girl with midnight black hair and an athletic build sitting at the bar so she walked up to her and asked, "Is anyone sitting here?"

The woman looked up from her drink and replied, "No, go ahead and sit there" then she took a sip of her drink and watched Kim. Kim smiled and said, "I haven't seen you around here before"

The woman again looked up at Kim with her eyebrow raised and replied, "That's because I usually don't come here, tonight was different though because I wanted to see what this place was like"

Kim smiled and said, "By the way my name is Kim" then she looked over at the waitress that was walking towards them and asked, "What's the special on the menu tonight Sarah?"

Sarah smiled at Kim and replied, "Chicken parmesan if you're talking about food and Jack Daniels mixed with coke if you're talking about drinks"

Kim looked over at the woman next to her then looked back at Sarah and said, "I'll take a Jack Daniels for now and decide what I'm going to eat in a few minutes"

Sarah handed Kim the Jack Daniels and asked, "Who's your friend?"

Kim replied, "We just met before you arrived over here, she hasn't told me her name yet because I didn't get the-"

The beautiful woman sitting next to Kim interrupted her and said, "My name's Sheila Gomez"

Kim looked at Sheila then back at Sarah and said, "Now that you know her name you can get back to work"

Sheila said, "You could've just asked me for my name"

Kim replied, "I didn't want to scare you away by asking so many questions" Sheila took a sip of her drink and looked Kim up and down and asked, "So what brings you here?"

Kim chuckled and replied, "Work and a few other things that I will tell you another time"

Sheila asked, "What type of work do you do?"

Kim looked at Sarah and noticed she wasn't paying attention so she looked back at Sheila and replied, "Top secret work for a top secret place" tthen smiled and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Sheila laughed and replied, "Sure, but after a few songs can we continue this conversation that you so desperately don't want to talk about?"

Kim guided Sheila to the dance floor and said, "It's not that I don't want to talk about it, it's just that this wouldn't be the best place to talk about it." Sheila smiled and replied, "You're right, let's enjoy the night and we can talk about it over coffee at my place"

Kim wrapped her arms around Sheila's waist and started swaying to the music and asked, "How about my place tomorrow around lunch time?"

Sheila replied, "Sure, I should get going because I promised my friend that I would be home before midnight" then Kim looked at her phone then handed Sheila her number and replied, "Yeah it's getting late I should probably go too but here's my number"

Sheila grabbed the paper and stuck it in her purse then started walking out the door, as soon as Kim noticed Sheila was gone she ran towards Sarah and asked, "Can we talk?"

Sarah said, "Yeah, lets go to my office where it's more private" then both Kim and Sarah walked into Sarah's office then Kim shut the door and asked, "What did I just get myself into?"

Sarah joked, "A lunch date with an incredibly beautiful woman tomorrow at your place"

Kim replied, "This isn't funny, I'm freaking out, she might get freaked out about my job"

Sarah said, "Just tell her that you work for the police and that I'm your partner and we both got sent to do an undercover job at the bar"

Kim sarcastically replied, "Like she's going to believe that after I told her that I worked a top secret job at a top secret place" Sarah facepalmed and asked, "Why would you tell her that?"

Kim looked around then back at Sarah and replied, "Because I wanted to impress her and I wasn't thinking" before Sarah could reply Kim's phone rang so she answered it and gestured for Sarah to leave.

Kim: this is Kim

Monique: hey girl, what's that noise in the background?

Kim: music, I'm at a club, you called at a good time

Monique: oh you are? I did? What club? And why's that?

Kim: yes, a night to remember, and because I had just finished talking to Sarah about something and I need both of you guys to help me tomorrow

Monique: what time do you want us to be there tomorrow?

Kim: 9ish because Sheila is coming over around 11ish

**End of conversation**

It is now 10:30 by the time Kim arrives back home, her mind racing and she has no idea what is going to happen tomorrow. When she walks in the living room she notices something is off so she grabs a knife and looks around her house with the knife faised in the air ready to attack. After a few minutes of looking around and not being able to find anything she sets the knife down on the counter and walk to her bedroom so she can change into her she finished changing she looked out of the window and smiled then she sat on the couch and turned on the television then she started watching her favorite movie and slowly fell asleep.

What seemed like a few minutes later but in reality was a few hours later Kim heard someone knocking on the door so she got up and rubbed her eyes then opened the door and said, "Hey"

The person looked up at her and asked, "Did I wake you up?"

Kim yawned quietly and replied, "No I was just about to go to bed but you knocked on the door" then Kim moved out of the way to allow the child inside.


	2. the mini mission

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: **

**The only characters I own in this story are Sheila Gomez, Ariel, and Sarah I also own the club the Night to Remember also don't forget to R&R**

Kim looked over at the girl who was now leaning against the wall and asked, "how did you find me?" The girl laughed and replied, "it wasn't that hard to find you, you're friends with my mom" Kim smiled and sat on the couch wondering who her mom could be so she asked, "who exactly is your mom?"

The girl laughed thinking that Kim was joking but then she realized that Kim was serious so she replied, "Monique" then Kim spit out her soda and asked, "Monique is your mom?"

The girl replied, "yeah, you also know my dad"

Before the girl could say who her dad was Kim placed her hand over the girl's mouth and said, "don't tell me" then Kim looked the girl up and down and realized who the father was causing her eyes to widden. The girl looked at Kim waiting for her to remove her hand then Kim realized that she still had her hand over the girl's mouth so she removed it.

Kim sat on the couch speechless then the girl sat next to her with a smirk on her face and asked, "are you going to call my mom and tell her that I'm over here?"

Kim replied, "I think it would be easier if I just brought you back home so she doesn't worry"

The girl looked at the floor and then back at Kim and said, "but she will ground me" Kim looked at the clock and said, "I think she'll be too tired to talk about it and she is coming over at 10 along with one of my other friends"

The girl smiled at Kim and said, "okay oh and by the way my name's Ariel"

Kim replied, "pretty name, you already know mine" then she walked towards her bedroom and grabbed her phone and her kimmunicator then walked back into the living room and said, "I'm going to sneak you back into her house so that you don't get in trouble and then I'm coming back to my place to get some sleep"

Ariel replied, "okay I have the blueprint of the house and I'm pretty sure that you will know where we should be able to get in without my mom finding out."

Kim smiled at Ariel and said, "you're just like your father and as beautiful as your mother"

Ariel replied, "thank you Kim, we should get going"

Kim looked at the clock and ran into her bedroom then changed in to her mission clothes, after she finished changing she walked up the stares to grab the gadgets that she would need then walked back downstairs and out the front door with Ariel following behind. When they arrived at Monique's house Kim asked, "where's the blueprint?"

Ariel handed Kim the blueprint and replied, "here you go" then Kim whispered, "are there any security devices that I might have to disable until you're inside?"

Ariel whispered back, "nope, as long as you don't go through the front door" Kim raised her eyebrow about to say something then decided to keep her mouth shut so she studied the blueprint for a few minutes then started climbing up the wall onto the roof. Ariel watched Kim then copied her and Kim whispered, "this gives me an idea"

Ariel asked, "what's your idea?" Kim jumped through the chimney and landed quietly then waited for Ariel to jump through the chimney and when she did Kim caught her and replied, "I could teach you how to be more sneaky but you have to promise me that you'll only use what I teach you in emergency situations only"

Ariel thought about it for a minute and said, "deal" then Kim smiled and walked towards Ariel's room with Ariel right behind her. As soon as they entered Ariel's room Kim smiled at her then hopped out of the window. When Kim arrived back home her phone rang so she answered it.

Kim: hey this is Kim

Sheila: hey Kim, what time do you want me to come over later?

Kim: anytime between 11 and 12

Sheila: okay, do you want me to bring anything specific?

Kim: no, unless you want to bring chips to snack on or something to drink

Sheila: I'll bring both snd then I'll help you make lunch

Kim: okay sounds good, thanks

Sheila: you're welcome

After they finished talking Kim fell asleep in bed with a smile on her face. When Kim woke up a few hours later she jumped out of bed happily and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the day, when she finished getting ready she walked towards the kitchen and made herself some breakfast then she sat down on the couch and watched tv while eating her breakfast. After she finished her breakfast she washed the dishes and vacuumed the living room to make sure that everything looked nice before Sarah, Monique, and Sheila arrived.

**Monique arrives**

Monique arrived at Kim's house so she knocked on the door and waited for Kim to answer it. When Kim heard someone knocking on the door she opened the door and moved out of the way to let Monique in. After Monique walked in kKim said, "hey I really need your help with something"

Monique raised her eyebrow intrigued and asked, "with what?"

Kim looked around nervously and replied, "well I invited a girl over here for lunch and I need help getting ready for her also I invited Sarah over"

Monique asked, "is she cute?"

Kim asked, "which girl are you talking about?"

Monique replied, "Sheila"

Kim said, "she's beautiful and she's athletic like me"

Monique asked, "what time is she coming over?"

Kim replied, "around lunch time" then both her and Monique heard a knock on the door so Monique opened the door and let Sarah in then Sarah looked Monique up and down then asked, "who's she?"

Kim replied, "she is Monique, not the girl I'm waiting for"

Sarah said, "nice to meet you"

Monique asked, "where do I know you from?"

Kim looked at Sarah then at Monique then said, "she works at the club that I was at yesterday"

Monique replied, "oh right she's the pretty waitress" Kim smiled and sat on the couch watching Monique and Sarah talk about their adventures in life then Kim said, "I've always wanted to go to Thailand"

Monique replied, "you can go anytime you like because Wade has connections"

Kim replied, "if I ask him to get me tickets to Thailand then it would feel like I was using him when I could just save up enough money to buy my own ticket"


	3. Sheila arrives

**Disclaimer: the only things I own in this story are Sheila Gomez, Ariel, Sarah, and the club the Night to Remember also don't forget to R&R**

**Chapter three**

Kim heard a knock on the door so she went to go answer it while Monique and Sarah were talking about what they had planned for this weekend, when Kim opened the door she was speechless when she saw what Sheila was wearing. Sheila Gomez was wearing black skinny jeans and a bright emerald green tank top that matched the color of her eyes, her hair was curled, and she had black and green vans on. When Sheila saw Kim's face she chuckled and asked, "can I come in?"

Kim moved out of the way and let Sheila in still speechless, when Monique saw this she tapped on Kim's shoulder and asked, "so this must be the girl that you're crushing on?" Kim started blushing and Sheila raised her eyebrow again and asked, "so the princess is crushing on me?"

Kim glared at Monique and then said, "you look nice Sheila"

Sheila giggled and replied, "thanks Kim, so do you"

Kim said, "everyone meet Sheila, Sheila meet Monique and Sarah"

Sarah smiled and said, "me and Sheila already met" Kim looked at Sheila and smiled then said, "we never finished our conversation"

Sheila asked, "the one about your job?"

Kim replied, "yeah that one, I'm a secret agent" Then she sat on the couch and waited for sSheila to respond after a fee minutes Sheila said, "that's way cooler than my job"

Kim asked, "what's your job?"

Sheila replied, "I'm a martial arts instructor"

Kim grinned and said, "we should sparr one of these days, I have a gym downstairs"

Sheila replied, "sounds like a great idea" then she walked towards the kitchen and started heating up their lunch. When Kim saw this she walked into the kitchen and watched Sheila cook and said, "that smells amazing"

Sheila replied, "thanks Pumpkin"

Kim blushed at the nickname glad that Monique and Sarah weren't paying attention and said, "you're welcome" then she watched over Sheila's shoulder and smiled as she continued cooking. After a few minutes of silence Kim said, "you're boyfriend is extremely lucky to have you" if Sheila was drinking she would have spit it out, instead she started laughing and said, "there's two things wrong with that statement, one I'm single and two I like girls more than guys"

Kim asked, "so I don't have to deal with some crazy jealous boyfriend because you're at my house?" Sheila laughed quietly and replied, "nope, I'm all yours for the day" Kim smiled and helped Sheila finish cooking and said, "I'm a lucky girl"

Sheila laughed louder and asked, "why's that?"

Kim smirked and replied, "because I'm hanging out with the most amazing girl ever and she thinks I'm funny" Sheila smiled and hugged Kim then asked, "are you hungry?"

Kim replied, "I'm always hungry" Sheila grinned and handed Kim a plate of pasta and salad then said, "here you go pumpkin" Kim took the plate and sat on the couch waiting for Sheila to sit next to her before she started eating. When Sheila walked in the living room she noticed that both of Kim's friends were sitting next to her so Sheila sat on the other side of Kim and glared at her friends when no one was paying attention, as soon as Kim noticed Sheila sitting next to her she smiled and leaned her head on Sheila's shoulder then said, "thanks for making me lunch"

Sheila replied, "no problem, I enjoy cooking" Kim smiled and then Sheila wrapped her arms around Kim and giggled when she noticed that Kim's face was as bright red as her hair from blushing then Monique and Sarah looked over at Kim and started laughing because Kim's face was bright red then Kim hid her face in Sheila's shoulder and mumbled, "you're enjoying this aren't you?"

Sheila grinned and replied, "very much so, it may even become my new hobby" then Sarah laughed and said, "we should be nice to Kim"

Sheila replied, "I'm very nice to Kim, I just love seeing her blush" then Kim stuck her tongue out at Sheila and said, "you're mean"

Sheila laughed and replied, "and you're an easy target to tease" Sarah shook her head and smiled at Kim and Sheila then said, "you girls would be a cute couple" causing both Kim and Sheila to blush then Kim replied, "I'm probably not her type"

Sheila asked, "how do you know?"

Kim looked up at her and replied, "let's see, you're funny, smart, athletic, beautiful, and you're an amazing cook"

Both Sheila and Sarah said, "Kim you're so beautiful, athletic, smart, funny, caring, and you have gotten pretty good at cooking"

Kim smiled and replied, "thanks that means a lot to me" after both Kim and Sheila finished their lunch Kim turned on the television and everyone started watching tv. After a few minutes of silence Kim got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink then she walked back into the living room and sat on Sheila's lap causing Sheila to jump a little then Kim asked, "did I scare you?"

Sheila smiled at Kim and replied, "just a little but I'm fine" then she wrapped her arms around Kim and asked, "are you doing anything later?"

Kim replied, "I don't know yet" then Sheila grinned and asked, "so you're free later?"

Kim replied, "yes I'm free later"

Sheila smiled and then Kim raised her eyebrow causing Sheila and Kim's other friends to laugh then Kim asked, "are you planning something that you want me to be a part of?" Sheila winked at Kim causing Kim to be even more confused. Sarah glanced at the two girls then asked, "can I help you Sheila? "

Sheila smiled and replied, "sure, and so can Monique"

Monique looked at Sheila after hearing her name then she asked, "what?"

Kim replied, "Monique you get to help me, Sheila, and Sarah with something later" Monique nodded then went back to her conversation with Sarah. Kim got up and walked towards her bedroom to grab her kimmunicator then she walked back into the living room and smiled wide causing Sheila to look at her with her eyebrow raised so Kim said, "I have to go somewhere real quick"

Sarah asked, "where are you going?"

Kim replied, "you guys can come with me if you want to"

Sarah said, "that doesn't answer my question but sure I'll go"

Monique and Sheila looked at eachother then they both said, "me too" Kim smiled and asked, "who's car are we taking then?"

Sheila replied, "we can take mine if you want" Kim smiled and said, "I call passenger seat"

Monique looked at Kim and replied, "no fair, I wanted the passenger seat" then Kim stuck her tongue out at Monique and walked outside. When Kim was by Sheila's car her jaw dropped and Sheila asked, "isn't she beautiful?"

Kim replied, "she looks expensive, you haven't seen my car yet, I wouldn't even really call my car a car because it has turbo boosters and can fly"


	4. the mystery box

**Disclaimer: I only own Sheila Gomez, Ariel, Sarah, and the club the Night to Remember please don't forg the couch net to R&R also I'm open for any suggestions that you have for the story**

**Chapter 4**

As Kim, Sheila, Monique, and Sarah drove off Sheila asked, "so where are we going"

Kim replied, "to pick something up from the warehouse that's by my work" Sarah raised her eyebrow but then decided not to ask anything so she just looked out the window and waited until they arrived at the warehouse. When they finally arrived at the warehouse Kim smiled at Sheila and said, "okay we're here, just wait in the car I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sarah looked at Sheila expecting her to protest but all Sheila said was, "okay" then Monique noticed that Kim left so she asked Sheila, "are you crazy?"

Sheila replied, "no, I just know that nothing is going to happen to Kim because she knows how to protect herself and if I see anyone try to hurt her then they will end up six feet under the ground"

Monique smiled then Sarah said, "I think Sheila is in love with her little pumpkin" then Sheila glared at Sarah who in return started laughing then Kim walked back towards the car carrying a box so when Sheila saw Kim she asked, "what's in the box?"

Kim placed the box in the trunk then replied, "work stuff" Sarah rolled her eyes at Kim then sarcastically said, "that's really specific, now tell us what's inside that box" Kim ignored Sarah and started the car. When Sheila realized that Kim wasn't going to tell them what was in the box she put her and on Kim's shoulder then said, "you don't have to tell us what's inside the box if you don't want to."

Kim replied, "I'll tell you what's inside the box when we arrive back at my place but, now's not the time to tell you because there is someone following behind us." When Kim said that Sheila looked out of the back window then said, "I know how to lose them"

Kim asked, "how do we lose them?"

Sheila smiled and said, "I have a safehouse that no one knows about except for a select amount of people, not even all of my family members know about this place"

Kim raised an eyebrow then asked, "where's it?" Sheila put the coordinates in Kim's GPS navigation system then said, "follow the directions that your GPS navigation system gives you then you will be there." Kim followed the directions the GPS navigation system gave her and they arrived at a big house in the middle of the jungle then Kim said, "nice place, I wish I could live here"

Sheila smiled and replied, "thanks Kim, this is one of my favorite places but you haven't seen nothing yet, follow me and I'll give you guys a tour" then Kim, Sarah, and Monique followed Sheila as she showed them around the big house. When they finished the tour Sheila smiled and said, "if you want anything don't be hesitant to ask"

Kim replied, "thanks Sheila, it means a lot to me"

Sheila smiled and replied, "no problem, I'm going to my room if you need anything just holler." Kim placed the boxon the kikitchen table then walked into the living room and started reading a magazine then Sarah grabbed the magazine from her and said, "you never told us what's inside the box"

Kim glared at Sarah and tried grabbing the magazine from her but Sarah lifted it above Kim's reach and said, "when you tell us what's inside the box then I will give the magazine back to you" Kim lookrd at Sarah then asked, "if I tell you what's inside the box then will you stop bugging me?"

Sarah replied, "yes" then Kim got up then opened the box and pulled out an object that looked like a hair dryer but it was really a new grappling hook" after showing everyone kKim snatched her magazine back from Sarah then said, "thank you Sarah" Sheila heard all of the noise so she walked out of the bbedroom with her eyebrow raised then asked, "what's going on? "

Kim replied, "I was just showing everyone what was inside the box" Sheila smiled and looked at the grappling hook in Kim's hand then said, "nice grappling hook"

Kim replied, "thanks and Monique I need to talk to you"

Monique asked, "about what?"

Kim replied, "Nothing serious, it can wait until later or tomorrow" Sheila raised her eyebrow confused about what Kim and Monique were talking about then Kim smiled at Sheila and said, "I also want to talk to you later about something"

Sheila asked, "about what?"

Kim replied, "it can wait, I don't want to talk about it now" Sheila raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything so she just walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink then she walked back into the living room and sat on the couch then turned on the television. When Kim saw the television on she sat on the couch next to Sheila then started watching tv and instantly forgot about what she was going to talk to Monique and Sheila about. After a few minutes Kim passed out with her head in Sheila's lap then Sarah asked, "can we just spend the night?"

Sheila smiled and replied, "sure, there's plenty of room for you guys" then Sarah smiled and flopped on the couch next to Kim and Sheila. After a few minutes Monique walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge then she opened it.

**A few hours later...**

Kim woke up and realized that her head was in sSheila's lap then she blushed and looked at the clock then she got up really quick and ran into the bathroom, Sheila and Sarah raised their eyebrow but didn't say anything instead, they followed Kim into the bathroom and watched her fix her hair then Sheila asked, "is everything okay?"

Kim looked at Sheila through the mirror and replied, "yeah I just didn't realize the time, I should get going"

Sheila said, "you can spend the night if you want"

Kim replied, "thanks but, not today, they can if they want to, I have work in the morning and all of my work clothes are at my place" Sheila frowned a little then Kim kissed Sheila on the cheek and said, "I'll call you after work"

Sheila placed her hand on the cheek that Kim kissed then replied, "okay" after that Kim walked out the door then hopped in the car and drove off. When Sarah and Monique noticed that Kim left they asked, "where did Kim go?"

Sheila still smiling and holding her cheek replied, "she went home because she has work tomorrow and all of her work clothes are at her place" Sarah smiled and jokingly said, "more Sheila for us then" MMonique smacked her arm and replied, "Sheila is Kim's" then Sheila raised her eyebrow and Sarah said, "not yet" Sheila looked at the two girls with her eyebrow raised still then asked, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Sarah replied, "Kim hasn't claimed you as her girlfriend so you're still up for grabs" Monique laughed and said, "Sarah you have a better chance at winning the lottery then Sheila becoming your girlfriend"

Sarah replied, "yeah always gets what she wants and no one gets in her way"

Sheila' s phone rang so she walked out of the living room and answered it, Sarah raised her eyebrow and Monique shrugged then a few minutes later Sheila walked into the living room and then Sarah asked, "who was that?"

Sheila replied, "I'd rather not talk about it, let's just enjoy the night" then Sarah's phone rang so she answered it.

Sarah: hello?

Kim: h-hey I need to talk to Sheila

Sarah: then why didn't you just call her?

Kim: because I couldn't remember her number at the top of my mind

Sarah handed the phone to Sheila and said, "it's for you" so Sheila grabbed the phone from Sarah

Sheila: hello?

Kim: h-hey Sheila

Sheila: hey princess, not that I mind but, why did you call?

Kim: I uhh got in a car accident and I need someone to come get me

Sheila: I'm on my way, where are you at?

Sarah raised her eyebrow and asked, "what happened?" Sheila covered the mouth piece of the phone and replied, "I need to go get Kim" then Sheila uncovered the mouth piece of the phone.

Kim: remember that flower shop near the mall

Sheila: yeah

Kim: I was on my way over to the flower shop and some idiot ran into me

Sheila: I'll be there soon

Then Sheila hung up the phone and ran towards her car then hopped in and drove off. When Sheila found Kim she jumped out of the car and ran towards her then Kim said, "hey beautiful"

Sheila blushed and replied, "hey princess don't scare me like that"

Kim smiled a little and said, "I'm sorry, some people shouldn't be allowed to drive"

Sheila laughed and replied, "yeah I agree, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you" Kim raised her eyebrow and asked, "what have you been wanting to ask me?"

Sheila asked, "remember the first day we met?" Kim nodded her head telling Sheila to continue then Sheila said, "I thought you were the most beautiful girl at the club" Kim smiled and replied, "thanks" then Sheila wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and said, "I guess what what I'm trying to say is that I fell in love with you when we met"

Kim asked, "you did?" Sheila nodded then Kim said, "this is the conversation that I wanted to talk to you about later"

Sheila asked, "you were going to ask me out later?"

Kim replied, "yeah or tomorrow after work" Sheila smiled and said, "my answer would still be the same no matter when you decide to ask me unless i was already in a relationship, engaged o r married" Kim laughed and asked, "would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Sheila replied, "yes but-"

Kim asked, "why does there always have to be a 'but'?"

Sheila replied, "you didn't let me finish"

Kim said, "you may continue"

Sheila smiled and replied, "as I was saying before you interrupted me is I would be your girlfriend but you have to be able to deal with my sarcasm"

Kim replied, "I already do" Sheila laughed then pulled Kim closer causing Kim to blush then Sheila wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and whispered, "we should probably get you back home so that you get some sleep considering that you have to work tomorrow"

Kim leaned her head back and replied, "but I'm comfy and I don't want to go to work tomorrow" Sheila kissed her cheek and said, "as soon as you get home I'll come over and we can do whatever you want to" Kim smiled and faced Sheila then asked, "how about a movie date?"

Sheila smiled and replied, "sure pumpkin, anything for you" then Kim kissed her catching Sheila by suprise after a few seconds Sheila kissed her back. When Kim pulled back she said, "I'm sorry"

Sheila smiled and replied, "it's okay I enjoyed it"


	5. Kim and Sheila's first date

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the show Kim Possible the oly things I own are the club Night to Remember, Sheila Gomez, Ariel, and Sarah**

**Chapter 5**

Kim just aarrived home from an extremely long day of work. As she walked inside she kicked and shoes off then she sat on the couch. After few minutes of relaxing on the couch she called Sheila who didn't pick up the phone until the third ring, when she finally did,

Kim: hey Sheila

Sheila: oh hey Kim, sorry I was waiting for someone else to call

Kim: oh then I will go so that you can talk to them

Sheila: no its fine, are you off work?

Kim: yeah I just got home a few minutes ago

Sheila: I'll be over soon, I just have to finish getting ready

Kim: okay cool, I'll find us a great movie to watch, do you like action movies?

Sheila: yeah I love action movies, I should get going so that I can finish getting ready

Kim: Okay I'll see you soon

Sheila: bye pumpkin

Kim: bye Sheila. After they finished their conversation Kim started looking for an action movie and Sheila finished getting ready to go over to Kim's house. When Sheila finished getting ready she asked, "how do I look?"

Sarah replied, "you look too comfy" then Sheila raised her eyebrow so Sarah said, "you should wow her" Sheila still had her eyebrow raised and she asked, "wow her?"

Sarah replied, "yeah, you could take her to the top of the hill that overlooks the city and stare at the stars"

Sheila laughed and said, "you watch way too many romantic movies"

Sarah replied, "yeah, but think of how romantic that would be, you guys could even have a picnic while staring at the stars" Sheila thought about it for a minute then hugged Sarah and said, "that sounds like a good idea, we're also going to watch an action movie".Sarah hugged Sheila back and said, "have fun, oh and tell her that I said hi"

As Sheila was walking out the front door with her keys in her hand she replied, "okay, oh and if you break anything in this house I will strangle you" Sarah raised her hands and said, "I promise we won't break anything"

Sheila walked out the door and hopped into her car then she drove off towards Kim's house with the picnic basket in the passenger seat of the car. After a few minutes of silence in the car Sheila turned on her favorite song "two black cadillacs" by Carrie Underwood then she started singing.

Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade

Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day

One is for his wife,

The other for the woman who loved him at night

Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time

[Chorus:]

And the preacher said he was a good man

And his brother said he was a good friend

But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry

Bye, Bye Bye, Bye

Yeah they took turns laying a rose down

Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground

He's not the only one who had a secret to hide

Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye

Two black Cadillacs, two black Cadillacs

Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone

Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long

They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them

Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time

[Chorus:]

And the preacher said he was a good man

And his brother said he was a good friend

But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry

Bye bye, Bye byeYeah they took turns laying a rose down

Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground

He's not the only one who had a secret to hide

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

Yeah yeah

[Bridge:]

It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face

They shared a crimson smile and just walked away

And left the secret at the grave

[Chorus:]

And the preacher said he was a good man

And his brother said he was a good friend

But the women in the two black veils they didn't bother to cry

Bye bye, Bye bye

Yeah they took turns laying a rose down

Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground

He's not the only one who had a secret to hide

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

As soon as the song was over she arrived at Kim's house so she hopped out of the car and knocked on the front door. When Kim heard someone knocking on the door she got up and opened the door then said, "hey Sheila"

Sheila smiled and replied, "hey beautiful" then Kim moved out of the way then Sheila walked in and sat on the couch after Kim closed the door she sat on Sheila's lap and started the movie. Sheila smiled and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and watched the movie. After the movie was over Sheila smiled and said, "there's something that I want to show you" Kim raised her eyebrow and asked, "what?" Sheila replied, "it's a surprise, we're going somewhere but you need to get in the car first"

Kim got in Sheila's car then Sheila drove off towards the hill that overlooks the city. Kim's eyes were closed the whole way so she had no idea where Sheila was taking her and when they finally arrived Sheila grabbed the picnic basket then she helped Kim out of the car and said, "open your eyes pumpkin" Kim opened her eyes and realized where they were at then she asked, "why are we up here?"

Sheila set up the picnic and replied, "because I wanted to make today perfect so I decided to bring you up here so that we can have a picnic while overlooking the city" Kim layed on the blanket and pulled Sheila on top of her then said, "you didn't have to do all of this for me"

Sheila smiled and replied, "I know, but I wanted to" Kim brushed the hair away from Sheila's face then smiled and said, "this view is amazing"

Sheila looked over her shoulder and stared at the stars and replied, "yeah the stars and the city look amazing from this view" Kim said, "I was talking about the view on top of me" Sheila smirked and replied, "not as amazing as the view under me" Kim chuckled and brushed her lips against Sheila's causing Sheila to shiver then she said, "Kim you're such a tease"

Kim replied, "I couldn't help it, your lips were calling my name" Sheila laughed and kissed Kim then said, "you have the most beautiful lips" then Sheila slid her hands down Kim's body and smiled. Kim replied, "thanks Sheila"

Sheila said, "you're welcome pumpkin" when Kim realized that Sheila slid her hands down her body Kim shivered and wrapped her arms around Sheila's neck and smiled. Sheila smirked and said, "I enjoyed our little picnic"

Kim replied, "me too, I thought it was really romantic" then she rolled over so that Sheila was on top of her. Sheila laughed and tickled Kim causing Kim to squirm under Sheila then Kim said, "that tickles"

Sheila replied, "that's the point princess" Kim grinned causing Sheila to raise her eyebrow then Kim asked, "what's today?" Sheila stopped tickling Kim and replied, "Thursday" Sheila was confused by Kim's random question but she didn't know how to react so she just looked at Kim expecting her to explain why she asked what today was, after a few seconds Kim replied, "oh okay" Sheila got off of Kim and helped her stand up then Kim smiled and said, "thanks, I uhh should get going"

Sheila replied, "you're welcome, okay I'll talk to you later" Kim hugged her then said, "okay" after that Kim walked back towards her house and Sheila just stood there dumbfounded not entirely sure about what just happened. When Kim arrived home she bursted into tears then her phone rang so she wiped away her tears then she answered it.

Kim: h-hello?

Sheila: hey, I just called to make sure that you are okay

Kim: I'm fine...

Sheila: even I know that's not true so tell me what's wrong

Kim: I love you, that's what's wrong

Sheila looked at her phone with her eyebrow raised not sure how to react to that statement.

Sheila: you're acting weird and it's all because you LOVE me?

Kim: can you come over to my place so we can talk face to face instead of on the phone?

Sheila: sure I'll be there in less than half an hour

**Less than half an hour later...**

Sheila was standing outside of Kim's house and before Sheila could get the chance to knock on Kim's front door Kim opened it and wrapped her arms around Sheila's neck, Sheila raised her eyebrow and asked, "so...uhh can you elaborate on what you said earlier because I'm still confused about what you're freaking out about and usually I don't stay confused for this long?"

Kim tilted her head then said, "oh that, yeah let's sit" then Sheila walked into the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Kim to explain why she's acting weird" After a few minutes later silence Kim said, "today's Thursday"

Sheila replied, "yes, we already established that" Kim looked at the floor then said, "I never thought that I would love someone as much as I love you" Sheila asked again, "you're freaking out because you love me? "

Kim replied, "no I'm freaking out because of how much I love you and I don't want to mess things up in our relationship" Sheila smiled then she wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and said, "you're not going to mess things up, you're perfect just the way you are" Kim looked at her and replied, "thanks I feel better now, sorry about earlier, I'll make it up to you tomorrow"

Sheila smiled and said, "you don't have to, it's okay"

Kim replied, "I know that I don't have to but I want to because I feel bad about it" then she got an idea and pulled away from Sheila then said, "I'll be back just give me a few minutes"

Sheila raised her eyebrow and said, "okay princess" then Kim walked into the kitchen and made Sheila her favorite snack which is a bowl of popcorn and a can of soda then she walked back into the living room and sat on the couch with the bowl in one hand and the soda in the other then Sheila smiled and sat next to her then Kim said, "I'll go grab a few movies, here's the popcorn and soda" then Sheila grabbed the popcorn and soda from Kim's hands and said, "thanks"

Kim replied, "you're welcome" then she grabbed a few good movies from her movie shelf and asked, "which movie do you want to watch?"

Sheila grabbed her favorite movie and started it, Kim smiled and leaned her head against Sheila's chest then Sheila wrapped her arms around her protectively and said, "this is nice"

Kim looked up at Sheila and replied, "yeah" then they both started watching the movie and slowly fell asleep on the couch snoring.


	6. Kim's favorite thing to do

**Disclaimer: you already know whatand I own and what I don't own so lets get on with the story, don't forget to R&R**

**Chapter 6**

Sheila was the first one to wake up sso she walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and some toast, when she finished eating and drinking her coffee she walked towards the bathroom and brushed her teeth then she walked back to the living room and sat on her original spot on the couch and turned on the news. When she realized that nothing serious was on the news she changed the channel and started to watch _1000 ways to die. _After a few minutes Kim woke up and looked at the television and asked, "how'd you sleep?"

Sheila smiled and replied, "I slept great" then continued to watch the show. After the show was over Kim got up and said, "I should get ready for work"

Sheila smiled and replied, "yeah, I'll talk to you when you get off work"

Kim walked into her bathroom and started the shower then she said, "Sheila I need your help with something"

Sheila smiled and asked, "with what?" Kim hopped in the shower and replied, "with getting ready for work"

Sheila raised her eyebrow and asked, "you need my help getting ready for work?" Kim peeked her head out of the shower with her hair covered in shampoo and said, "yes, I have a meeting today and I can't decide on what to wear" Sheila smiled and replied, "okay I'll help you pick out an outfit" then Kim finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Sheila smiled at her and held up an outfit and jokingly said, "I love this outfit"

Kim replied, "I'd be fired in a heartbeat if I arrived at the meeting wearing that outfit" Sheila put the outfit back where she found it and held up another outfit that wouldn't get Kim fired but would have all of the guys staring at her body, not that she wanted guys staring at Kim's body because Kim was hers and she doesn't want to share Kim with anyone else. Kim looked at the outfit and said, "I love it" then she grabbed the outfit which consisted of a skirt, a silky blue blouse, and black two-inch high heels. After Kim put on her outfit ske kissed Sheila's cheek and ran out the door towards her car and drove off.

**Kim's work...**

Kim walked into her office and started doing her paper work then Betty walked in and said, "get in your workout outfit and head towards the sparring room"

Kim grinned and replied, "yes ma'am" then she changed into her workout clothes and practically ran into the sparring room, when she arrived she looked around and said, "okay people, we're going to try something new to you but, first lets start out with something easy, get into groups of two, the person on the left is going to attack and the person who is on the right is going to attempt to block all of the attacks, BEGIN!"

Betty walked up next to Kim and said, "you seem excited"

Kim replied, "it would be more exciting if I were in on the action" Betty looked around then asked, "want to join them?" Kim smirked and replied, "sure" then Kim got into fighting stance while Betty got into defense then Kim threw a punch towards Betty's shoulder which Betty easily dodged then Kim round-house kicked Betty in the stomach. Then Betty smiled and said, "nice kick, now lets work on your punches"

Kim asked, "what's wrong with my punches?"

Betty replied, "nothing, but you could always improve them"

Kim smiled and said, "true" then she attacked Betty with a mixture of kicks and punches. Betty blocked some of them and they switched stances then Kim was blocking most of Betty's kicks and punches. This went on for few minutes then Kim said, "now lets get to the fun part"

Betty jokingly asked, "that wasn't the fun part?"

Kim replied, "nope, now we're going to try something new that I learned in high school" eeveryone in the room smiled and waited for Kim to show them then, Kim said, "on three I need all of you to come at me throwing punches and kicks, 1...2...3!"Then eeveryone came towards her throwing punches and kicks, as they got closer Kim punched, kicked, and back flipped over them. After Kim showed them what to do she said, "now you try, switch turns after you guys finish"

This activity went on for a couple hours then, Kim said, "nice work guys" then she changed into her work outfit that she was wearing earlier and walked back into her office then continued working on paper work. When Kim finished the paper work she placed it on Betty's desk then headed towards the giant office made of glass that they were all going to have a meeting in. Kim walked into the office then sat in one of the many chairs and waited for the meeting to begin.

**After work...**

Kim drove home with a huge grin on her face. As she was about to open the front door her phone rang so she answered it.

Kim: hey this is Kim

Sarah: hey, want to hang out with me?

Kim: sure, let me get charged and I'll be at your place in 20 minutes

Sarah: okay cool.

Then Kim hung up the phone and changed into the outfit that she was wearing when she met Sheila for the first time and Night to Remember. When she arrived at Sarah's house she knocked on the doo r then Sarah opened the door and said, "hey Kim"

Kim smiled and replied, "hey Sarah" then Sarah moved out of the way and let Kim inside, Kim walked inside and looked around the room and said, "nice place"

Sarah replied, "thanks, it's not as nice as the one that Sheila took us to" Kim laughed and said, "that's alright" then both Kim and sarah sat on the couch for a few minutes. Kim looked over at Sarah and asked, "you ready to go?"

Sarah replied, "yeah, let's go" then they both got in and drove off. As soon as they arrived at Night to Remember Kim hopped out of the car and ran inside. Sarah laughed and walked in after her. Sarah said, "Kim you look really excited about being here"

Kim replied, "yeah, this is my favorite place"

Sarah asked, "aren't you forgetting something?" Then Kim looked at her with her eyebrow raised and asked, "like what?"

Sarah replied, "like calling your GIRLFRIEND and telling her that you're off work" Kim walked into Sarah's office and called Sheila.

Sheila: hey Kim, you called me later than usual

Kim: yeah I'm sorry, I had lots of paperw-

Sheila: what's that noise in the background?

Kim: I uhh am at the grocery store

Sheila: you're at the grocery store?

Kim: yeah I uhh needed some milk and pasta

Sheila: uh huh and what were you planning on doing with the milk and pasta?

Kim: making us dinner

Sheila: okay, let me know when you get home

Kim: I'll be home in 30 minutes. Kim hung up before Sheila could reply then she ran towards Sarah and said, "I have a big problem"

Sarah jokingly asked, "does it involve your girlfriend?" Kim ppulled Sarah into her office and replied, "yes! I told her that I would be home in 30 minutes and that I got pasta and milk from the grocery store"

Sarah laughed and said, "looks like you're going to be in trouble unless you run to the grocery store to grab milk and pasta before she arrives at your place" then Kim grabbed Sarah's car keys and ran out the door towards Sarah's car and drove off towards the grocery store.


	7. almost getting caught in a lie

**Disclaimer: you alreadyy know what I own and what I don't own so lets get on with the story, also don't forget to R&R. This chapter was going to be up earlier but I forgot to save it so I have to rewrite it now.**

**Chapter 7**

When Kim arrived at the grocery store that was closest to her house and grabbed a cart then she walked inside and after a few minutes she found what she was looking for so she walked up to the cash register to pay for the groceries. After she paid for the groceries she grabbed thebags and did a double take bbecause she thought she saw Sheila walk in but it was just another woman that looked like Sheila so she walked back outside towards Sarah's car then put the groceries in the trunk and thrn she hopped in the car and drove off towards her place.

When Kim arrived at her place she grabbed the groceries from the trunk and walked inside towards the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter then she got back into Sarah's car and drove off towards the club the Night to Remember. When she walked inside she tossed Sarah back her keys then she ran towards her place and started making dinner for her and Sheila.

Kim: I'm making dinner, let me know when you're on your way

Sheila: heading out the door now should be there in less than half an hour

Kim: okay bye

Sheila: bye

After they finished their conversation Kim hung up the phone and continued making dinner for her and Sheila.

Less than half an hour later Sheila knocked on the front door so Kim yelled, "come in" then Sheila came in and walked into the kitchen and asked, "do you want any help?"

Kim replied, "no, I got it" then Sheila smiled and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist. Kim smiled and said, "Okay I was wrong, I need help"

Sheila smiled and asked, "with what?"

Kim replied, "I need you to make the salad" then Sheila walked over to the refrigerator and got out the ingredients that she would need to make Kim's favorite salad then she started making the salad while Kim finished up making the pasta. After both the pasta and salad were finished, Kim and Sheila set up the table. As soon as Sheila was about to start eating Kim said, "thanks for helping me with dinner"

Sheila smiled and replied, "you're welcome, I couldn't let you work alone on our dinner"

Kim asked, "and why's that?"

Sheila replied, "because if you worked alone then you would have been too tired to watch a movie with me" Kim laughed and started eating. As soon as they both finished eating Sheila got up and washed both of their plates then she looked over at Kim wondering how she could've found someone as amazing as Kim. Kim noticed that Sheila was looking at her so she sat in Sheila's lap and asked, "what are you thinking about?"

Sheila wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and replied, "how lucky I am to find someone as amazing as you" Kim smiled, "that day I met you at A Night to Remember I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you, I just went there to find some people to dance with"

Sheila asked, "so meeting me was an accident?" Kim looked at her and replied, "you know I didn't mean it that way, I'm glad that we met" Sheila held Kim closer and smiled. After a few minutes of complete silence Kim got up from Sheila's lap then Kim walked upstairs to grab her laptop from her bedroom then she carefully walked back downstairs and sat on the couch. When Kim turned on her laptop Sheila asked, "what are you doing?"

Kim replied, "checking my IMs" then Sheila read one of Kim's IMs over her shoulder and said, "looks like you're going to be busy for awhile" then Sheila grabbed a magazine from the table and started reading it. Kim replied, "I'm not too busy for you Sheila" Sheila looked over at Kim then said, "I know you just got on the laptop but, I would rather cuddle with you on the couch or in your bed and watch a movie" Kim smirked then picked Sheila up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her bedroom then Sheila wrapped her arms around Kim's neck and said, "you're a lot stronger than I thought you were going to be"

Kim laughed and replied, "I'll take that as a complement" then she placed Sheila on her bed and smiled looking down at Sheila after a few seconds Kim climbed on top of Sheila and smirked then she asked, "so what are your plans for the rest of the night?"

Kim replied, "spending time with you" then Sheila laughed and said, "yeah I know that"

Kim asked, "then why did you ask?" Sheila smiled and replied, "because I wanted to know if you had any other plans today besides hanging out with me" then Kim got an idea and jumped off of Sheila then she ran into the kitchen leaving a speechless Sheila on her bed. When Sheila heard noise coming from the kitchen she walked to the kitchen to check out what was causing all of the noise, when she arrived in the kitchen she saw Kim in front of the stove so she asked, "what are you doing?"

Kim looked over at Sheila and replied, "making some eggs" then Sheila looked at the clock and asked, "at midnight?" Kim looked over at the clock and said, "yeah, I got hungry" Sheila laughed and then asked, "is there something that you're not telling me?" Kim looked over her shoulder at Sheila and asked, "like what?"

Sheila replied, "I don't know, you tell me" Kim stopped making her eggs and looked Sheila in the eyes and said, "I'm not hiding anything from you"

Sheila replied "I never said that you were, I was just asking a question" then Kim sighed and continued making her egg, when it was finished she sat down at the table and said, "the only thing that I'm hiding from you is your birthday present" Sheila asked, "you got me a birthday present?"

Kim replied, "of course I did, more than one actually" then she ffinished eating her eggs and Sheila picked up Kim's plate and started to wash it.


	8. games and relaxation

**chapter 8**

**Kim's point of view**

I lookedShegor at Sheila waiting for her to protest, but she said, "Okay fine, we can play war" then she grabbed the deck of cards and sat in front of me then I smiled and watched as she shuffled the cards doing all kinds of neat tricks then she started handing out the cards. After she finished handing out all the cards I smiled and said, "Okay who ever wins gets a massage from the loser."

Then Sheila smirked and replied, "Deal" after a few seconds of silence Sheila put down the first card which was a three of hearts and I put down my card which was a five of spades so I took the two cards and the game went on like this for what seemed like forever but was really 15 minutes. After the game was over Sheila smiled and yelled, "I won!" Then she started dancing. I looked over at her and said, "Lay down." She layed on her stomach and I started to massage her back which isn't one of my many talents, but I'd do anything to make her smile. After a while I said, "Okay I finished" as soon as I said that she stood up and stretched, you could see her muscles pop out of her body and it took everything I had not to stare at her beautiful toned body. She looked over her shoulder towards me and I knew that she could tell how hard I was trying not to stare at her body, so she bended over backwards and I could see the outline of her muscles. I laughed and said, "Okay Sheila you caught me staring at your body"

She replied, "Yes I did" then she stood up and walked over to me and said, "Let's go downstairs" then she grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs.

**Sheila's point of view**

When we walked down the stairs she looked over at me with a sparkle in her eye and I knew at that moment that she was planning something so I asked, "What are you planning?" She pulled me over to the couch so I sat down then she said, "It's a surprise" I really didn't want to beg her to tell me but if she's acting suspicious and secretive then I might have to. I looked at her with my best puppy dog pout then she looked over at me and said, "Two things: 1 I invented that look and 2 that's not going to work on me"

I replied, "It was worth the shot" then she laughed and sat on the couch next to me then she said, "I'll tell you what I'm planning later" then she grabbed the remote and turned on the television. After a few minutes of watching tv she said, "Don't let me forget to pack a suitcase in the morning"

I asked, "What for?" She smiled and replied, "He never really told me, all he said was, 'it's a top-secret mission'." I laughed at her imitation of Wade then I asked, "Where's this 'top secret mission'?" She grinned and replied, "Japan" I raised my eyebrow but I decided not to ask anymore questions so I just started watching television again. After an hour or so of watching tv I got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl then I put the uncooked bag of popcorn in the bowl and then I put the bowl in the microwave. After the popcorn finished cooking I took it out of the microwave then I walked back into the living room with the bowl in my hands. When Kim saw me with the bowl she said, "You could have told me that you were hungry" I laughed and replied back, "Kim, I'm a big girl so I don't need anyone to cook for me when I get hungry but, if you wanted to cook for me every now and then, then I won't protest."

She smiled and said, "I'll cook for you on the days that you are too tired to cook" I smiled and replied, "Okay princess, I have to work in the morning, but I will be home around the time that you would usually get off work." She smiled a little then she walked over to the punching bag and started punching it I asked, "Is everything okay?" she punched the bag harder and faster then she asked, "Why wouldn't it be?"

I watched as the sweat dripped down her body and replied, "Because you seem pissed" Kim stopped the bag from moving then she walked over towards me and replied, "I'm not pissed" I leaned against the wall and said, "Okay, I'll help you workout" she nodded then tossed me a pair of boxing gloves then, I looked at her with my eyebrow raised and asked, "What are we doing with these?"

She laughed and replied, "put them on, we're going to work on my punching" then both Sheila and Kim put on a pair of boxing gloves. Kim threw the first punch towards my head but I ducked just in time then I threw a punch towards her stomach, but she backflipped out-of-the-way.

**one hour later, still Sheila's point of view**

We walked back into the living room drenched in sweat, just as we were about to relax on the couch Kim's mom walked in and said, "Both of you shower NOW!" I looked over at Kim with my eyebrow raised and she just shrugged then she walked upstairs. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to follow her, but I did anyways because I didn't want to wait for her in the living room. When I was about to enter Kim's room she stood in front of me so I just stood there with my hand on my hip and asked, "Can you please move out-of-the-way?" Not only did she not move out-of-the-way, but she also pinned me against the wall and kissed me, not that I'm complaining about it or anything. After a few minutes I pulled away from the kiss and said, "You have more balls than I ever expected"

She replied back, "Thanks, there's a lot that you don't know about me" I smiled and replied back counting on my fingers, "Let's see, you're beautiful, smart, athletic, average height, cocky, and energetic." Kim laughed and then she moved out-of-the-way to allow me into her room. As soon as I entered her room I looked around and noticed that she had a pandaroo on her bed, the walls were pink, and she had a computer in the corner of her room. I looked over at her while I was carrying the pandaroo by the ear and asked, "Really?" She replied back, "It's only one cuddle buddy, you should see the collection that DNAmy has"

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "DNAmy? The gene splicing freak?" Kim flopped on her bed and said, "The one and only" then she looked over at the computer as it lit up. As Kim's computer lit up I watched as Kim rolled over to face the computer then she started typing so I asked, "Who is bugging you at this time?" She opened up her IMS and said, "Monique" I looked over at the clock and asked, "Why is she messaging you at midnight?"

Kim replied back, "She wanted to know when we were going through with the plan" truthfully I didn't want her to help me and Kim take over the agency but since she is Kim's friend I didn't say anything. I rolled over and said, "Tell her that we start planning something tomorrow and a few days after that we go through with the plan"

I watched as Kim told her the plan then after she finished talking to Monique she got up and walked into her bathroom and shut the door. I jokingly asked, "Can I come in"

**Kim's point of view**

I rolled my eyes after Sheila asked me if she could come in then I said, "Nope" she laughed then I walked out of the bathroom after washing my hands then I said, "I'm getting tired" I didn't notice that she was in the middle of changing into her pajamas when I walked out of the bathroom until I saw that her shirt was half off. After seeing this I looked away and said, "I didn't see anything" then I helped her out of the shirt without looking and asked, "Is that better?"

She laughed and replied back, "Let's see, I'm half naked in front of you and I can't find a shirt to wear" I looked over at her body because I thought that she was joking but then I realized that she is in fact, half naked so I tossed her one of my pajama shirts. She looked at the shirt in her hand and said, "I think I'd rather be shirtless in the same bed as you instead of wearing a shirt that is way too small for me" I laughed and replied, "I've already seen you shirtless once today and I don't think my mom will be too happy if she saw you shirtless in bed with me" she laughed falling off my bed then I rolled my eyes at her and helped her off the floor.

As soon as she was standing I said, "It must be true" she looked at me with her eyebrow raised and asked, "What?"

I replied back, "You have fallen in love with me" then she still looked confused so I said, "You fell off my bed which is why I said and I quote, 'you have fallen in love with me'" she laughed then she lied in my bed so, I turned off the light and lied next to her.

As soon as I was about to close my eyes Sheila said, "Maybe I have or maybe I haven't" I raised my eyebrow and asked, "What?"


End file.
